


Mother's Day

by JanetBrown711



Category: DuckTales (Cartoon 2017)
Genre: Family, Family Feels, Feels, Fluff, Mother's Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-12
Updated: 2019-05-12
Packaged: 2020-03-02 06:57:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 679
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18806044
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JanetBrown711/pseuds/JanetBrown711
Summary: Donald deals with his thoughts on Mother's Day(Written because we need a recovery from Friday's episode)





	Mother's Day

If any national holiday haunted Donald, it was that one. It was as if it was made to mock him, even since he was a little kid. It seemed like mothers had some sort of curse in the Duck family. Forced to leave all too soon.

He never knew what to do with himself on the day. He knew schools always had those activities where you hand craft something for your mother, but the boys never said anything, but Donald could guess what was going on in their minds. It probably plagued them, year after year, as it did him. It saddened him to think of it.

It made him regret a lot too. He regretted his last words to Her, and to his own mother. If he could just turn back time he would do everything over. He would try to be more calm and convince Her to stay home, but if he couldn't he would still assure Her he loved her. And he wouldn't have been so huffy with his own Ma. She might have had her own anger issues, but he knew she loved him to death. He wished he could return the favor...

But here he was. 

The present. 

The past was the past. 

No matter how painful.

Donald arose from his hammock, hearing the patter of his nephews feet running around the boat. Donald scratched his head in drowsy confusion. Usually on Sundays they just played in their rooms or watched TV. He tried to walk out but someone was holding the door.

"Not yet!" Dewey was on the other side.

"Dewey, what on earth are you doing?" Donald huffed, concern triggering in the back of his mind. They were probably doing something dangerous they didn't want him to see.

"One second Uncle Donald!" Huey called out from what sounded like the kitchen. Donald sighed, knowing there was no real way out until Dewey let go of the door. He sat on his hammock and waited until Dewey swung the door open. He was dressed in a paper top hat and a blanket tied around him like a cape, which he took off and handed over to Donald. He took it with confusion.

"Put it onnnn," Dewey groaned impatiently. Donald obeyed, not sure of what was going on. Once he did, Dewey grabbed his hand and dragged him over to the kitchen. Donald gasped at the sight.

On the table were a pile of hand made gifts, cards, and a little breakfast waiting for him on the table, with Louie and Huey smiling cheekily beside it all.

"Y-you... did all of this for me...?" Donald put his hands over his mouth. Huey nodded proudly.

"Louie set the cards and gifts, i cut the fruit and made the cereal and Dewey made the crown and cape," he beamed. Louie did a thumbs up.

"B-boys... i-i dont- th-this isnt for me. I-it can-cant be- i-it s-should be f-for..." Donald shook his head, starting to tear up.

"You work so hard for us, Uncle Donald," Huey took his and and sat him down in the chair, "It's only fair we do something for you."

"We saved these gifts from school for awhile, just for you," Dewey patted his head.

"That does mean some are christmas, but still. We made them for you," Huey hugged him, and Donald lost it, burying his head in his hands in tears.

"Don't cry Uncle Donald," Huey hugged him tighter, his brothers following in suit.

"We don't need a mom," Dewey said.

"So long as we have you," Louie added. Donald looked at his boys with a sniffle and his tears of sorrow and guilt, turned into joy. He was flooded with overwhelming pride for his boys, so much that he couldn't contain it. He broke their hug, instead wrapping them in his own arms.

"You're the best mom ever," Louie said it as a joke, but it made Donald smile.

"We couldn't ask for a better one," Dewey chimed in. Huey just nodded along.

"And i couldn't ask for better boys."


End file.
